dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Damian Wayne (New Earth)
Should we merged this entry with Ibn al Xu'ffasch? I ask as they are basically talking about the same person -- the boy in the canon Batman stories as Ibn al Xu'ffasch is stated as the actual name of the character with Damian Wayne as the english name, not the alternate reality adult who was specifically identified as Wayne's actual son in that alternate reality. Or should we wait until a more definite storyline comes about? -Kal_l_fan 00:33 29 Nov 2007 ::We should probably merge Ibn into Damian's page. If not, then I would recommend downgrading Ibn's page to minor character status, since he only made one appearance and it's non-canon anyway. --Brian Kurtz 13:30, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::The adult Ibn appears in the Kingdom Come series including Justice and is noted in the graphic novels. But you are correct as that is an alternate reality character as the adult. Naming convention While I'm at it... I'm not sure if Damian has a proper surname or not. As we know for a fact that he is Talia's son, I defaulted to Talia's proper last name "al Ghul". Since the identity of his biological father is still kind of speculative (I doubt that Batman being his dad will remain canon for very long), I'm reluctant to name the page Damian Wayne. --Brian Kurtz 13:33, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :I always understood Talia's actual base name to be "Head" and "ah Ghul" as the alias as it translates from the Arabic to mean "of the ghoul (demon)" which does not seem to the same for Ras recently revealed father in Batman #671. For spoiler reasons, I will not list what happens to Ras in his quest to fully revive and whether he uses Damian or not -- though everyone seems to know what happened to Wayne in that book -- yeah yeah I will post the panel of it in the Batman listing -- I guess powers area? -- though I HOPE it is does not have the same effect on him! Though I see the writers definitely making Damian as his son eventually but as you said milking it for a very long time for the definite answer. But as I have said before I am easy for the most part. Thanks! -Kal_l_fan 15:10 29 Nov 2007 Height and weight What official is this information coming from? Not only is 5'4" and 140 lbs pretty absurd for a ten year old (even a genetically modified one) Damian's height is wildly inconsistent in the art, making him range between 4'5" and 6'0". I'd sooner attribute his odd "tall/heavy" moments as being artists lacking the ability to draw children (or not knowing he's only ten) rather than any official numbers. On average he seems to fall just above elbow-height against Dick Grayson, who is established as being 5'10", so he could not possibly be 5'4." Fanfare 16:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Damian Wayne's my favorite character in DC at the moment so when I saw these stats I had to say something. There doesn't seem to be a clear set height for him like many other characters but I don't even think he's 5'0 let alone 5'4. The stats that seem to come up most often are Height: 4'8" Weight: 82 lbs. Those might be from when he was 10 but I doubt he grew 8 inches and gained 60 lbs in a year. Next to Supergirl who's 5'5 he comes up to her neck. --Gettogaara (talk) 12:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :What you think is irrelevant. Those statistics come from DC resources like Secret Files & Origins, DC Encyclopedia, and the lot. I'm not sure where these statistics come from, but we don't change them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) It has nothing to do with what I think, or even the way he's drawn it just doesn't make any sense. If you compare him to Tim Drake's stats he's apparently only an inch shorter and at the same time 15 pounds heavier when he has hardly any muscle tone whatsoever. Could you just double check it? --Gettogaara (talk) 15:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :It might be out-dated; DC doesn't release info on heights and weights very often and as far as I know, nothing has been released stats-wise on the new 52 stuff. That could be why Tim's info makes him seem smaller-its older than Damian's. That said, we can only go by the most current official release of those stats (even if they're old or seem outdated) because it constantly varies from one artist to another. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) The stats for Tim were just updated though. Damian is my favorite character and I've read nearly every comic he's appeared in so it's a bit personal for me but overall I'm just having a problem with it from a logical standpoint. For an 11 year old, to be 5'4 and 140 lbs(when he's clearly not overweight)is crazy. I get what you guys are saying though. You follow the books and if nothing new appears you don't want to take it upon yourself to give out false information or make an estimate based on the art. I just sent DC a message about it on their site. What's the most recent book with the stats?--Gettogaara (talk) 16:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :I want to restate that Tupka is right and we only go by official sources, not what it "looks like" in the comics even if something doesn't make sense. We don't change statistical numbers based on fan theory. I believe the inconsistencies here are also due to someone changing them because they didn't "seem right." However... I can't think where we would have gotten a source on Damian's height and weight at this point, I just double-checked and he's not in the most recent DC Comics Encyclopedia. It's possible that these statistics are also guess-work and need citation as well. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I recently bought a copy of The Batman Files which puts Damian Wayne's height at 4'6" and his weight at 84 lbs. Can we assume this is his official height/weight? Levenslust (talk) 16:36, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Amazon link for those interested. It's definitely done by DC, and looks to be the most recent . In any case, it's got a source, which the current figures do not have. I say go for it. I removed the image because it's misnamed and bad quality, but I saved a copy on my hard disk for posterity.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::All right, thank you. I have edited his height and weight. Levenslust (talk) 19:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) NOT TALKING ABOUT JASON TODD Didn't Damian Wayne die or something very recently. :Prime Earth counterpart. ::MysteryScooby (Talk), 05:37, Apirl 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :What I'd do? ::MysteryScooby (Talk), 06:17, Apirl 16, 2013 (UTC) No I was talking to someone and he showed me the issue this Smashman0 was talking about. :Same person ::MysteryScooby (Talk), 04:37, Apirl 17, 2013 (UTC) OK but 1st y did it not say i made the thanks comment and 2nd my friend had showed me the issue, its just i thought u were more likely to think it was true if another person got on and said hey, hes right No seriously, search Damian Waynes death Trivially Talking/Asking ; The name “������ ���� ����'������������,” “������ ���� ����'������������,” said to mean “������ ���� ������ ������.” - Perhaps it would be interesting to ask someone about this name in Arabic. _ The closest automatic rendering says "Abn al Kasufasish" | "ابن أل كسؤفسش" " (Abn) (al) | (ابن) (أل) " - The beginning portion on the far left is simple, - Abn (Son) al (of a) - which Ra's would say is 'Ibn al' - The rest of which is more over derogatory looking at the rest of the name piece by piece. " (Kas)(u/w) | (كس)(ؤ) " - The next portion Kasu (كسؤ) meaning supposedly 'as a misfortune/drawback], - but if you cut off the u/w (ؤ), - Kas (كس) translates as 'pussy' - (the meaning of which could vary vastly? - Does this refer to a cat? a weakling/wimp for a father? - or that his mother bore him?) " (Fasash) | (فسش) " - apparently this means fish, - this doesn't seem to be one of the most common words used for fish. ��: So, question is for an Arabic speak out there, in this rendering, what's the real meaning for the words that make up this title? - and thus would " (kasufasish) | (كسؤفسش) " come to supposedly mean "a Vampire/Bat" - Alternatively, there are various common words for 'Bat' in Arabic, - the main trouble would be to decipher which refers to the animal, and which refers to the weapons. The word for a bat, - is most similar to the " (Fasash) | (فسش) " of the automatic translation - well as possibly closer to the 'Xu'ffasch' spelling/pronunciation Ra's has created, is " (khafaash) | (خفاش) " This leads me to the phrase/title "Abn al Khafaash" | "ابن أل خفاش" As of right now, - with out a native tongue's opinion on the matter, I believe this is a more logical rendering of the name. ��: But I also wonder, is there something out there in Arabic letters for "Xu'ffasch" which could also mean 'Bat'? Or did Ra's simple make it 'Xu'ffa' rather than 'Khafaa' out of English/Roman spelling/letter stylizing? ‾ (Thee Queen 0f Arkham (talk) 21:40, July 3, 2019 (UTC)) :I shan't claim to know Arabic, but it is a root-based language. All words are just consonant roots, and vowel changes carry meaning, such as number, case, dialect, or even smaller semantic elements. Abn might be the version in a dictionary, but ibn is pretty common, as is ben. Transliteration is pretty standardized, but varies per Western language. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC)